


Muse (中下)（灿白兴）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴/ChanLay 灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *设定为 牛郎灿→男妓兴←性冷淡作家白*R18，未满十八岁自觉上（不是）下车





	Muse (中下)（灿白兴）

【有一场永不落幕的戏剧，主演的男孩们肢体交缠，有烈火焚身。  
它叫欢欲。】  
边伯贤家的钟老旧了，也受潮了，玻璃面里总是模模糊糊，又布满蛛网似的碎纹。每当狭小的空间陷入沉寂，就听见它独自发出哀怨的倒数，一分一秒地剥夺走边伯贤的生命。  
哪怕是今夜，它也照旧在水汽中映着边伯贤因久坐打字而僵硬的肩膀与脊背。他的身体比起他所沉积的欲望来说简直瘦削、单薄得可怕。他的左手紧扣在桌边，指尖在向外沁出鲜血，但他却毫不在意似的，只是随着屏幕中两人的动作抚慰着下身半勃的性器官。  
Lay和灿烈的声音，呻吟混杂低喘，调笑间带爱语，全部涌进边伯贤的耳朵，毫无廉耻、一丝不挂。

Lay原本跨坐在灿烈腿上，此时占着这点优势，把灿烈扑倒在床上，骑做在他腰间，双腿大张着，湿漉漉的会阴处色情地磨蹭着他下腹。灿烈欲起身，被他压着胸口推回去。“灿烈……”  
“要做乖孩子。”他挑起唇角，风情却尽在眼尾眉梢，往手上倒了很多润滑剂，探到身后去抹在灿烈的性器上，“要听哥哥的话……”  
“答应我吗？灿烈？”他问，手指又湿又滑，把灿烈的胸口划分成一块一块的。灿烈隐忍的粗喘并不是他想要的回答，于是他将双手撑在灿烈胸口两侧，俯下身去，舌尖在深褐色的乳晕处来回挑拨。  
“答应我吗？”他微微抬起下巴，像是在给人口交时抬眼看人一样的诱惑，一只手在灿烈的腰侧流连抚摸。  
不愧是情场的杀神，把自己的床伴摸得透彻了，再对着他的要害下手——灿烈一把抓住Lay的手，拉到唇边亲吻，又像小兽一般叼在齿间噬咬。  
“我答应哥哥。我什么都答应哥哥。”  
Lay笑着撑起自己，臀肉与火热的性器碰撞摩擦。  
“接下来——是给乖孩子的奖励。”  
Lay直起身，一手探到身后撑开穴肉，一手握着灿烈的性器顶在穴口。穴口有一些淌下的润滑液随着顶端的进入而被堵住，又酥又麻的快感逼得Lay弓着脊背大口喘息，尚未吞咽的唾液滴落下来。  
“灿烈……太大了……”才进到一半，正是让灿烈情迷意乱的时候，Lay停下来，摆动着腰臀深深浅浅地套弄着穴内那根粗壮的肉棒，口中漏出又软又媚的气音。刚才快意中夹杂的疼痛让他意识到，如果再继续让两人都吃苦头，只能先停下来让内里未被完全开拓的地方适应一下。  
这样停在一般很耗费体力，Lay反扣在自己小腿上的手开始颤抖，腰上也渐渐没了力气，灿烈的性器正一点点进入深处。  
忽然灿烈的手按上了Lay的腿根，用上了六七分力气，直到胯骨也与他的身体撞出声响，性器破开层叠的软肉进入他火热紧致的秘地。灿烈的手在Lay的腰腹和大腿来回抚摸着，又轻轻抚慰着他因疼痛而微微疲软的玉茎。Lay的身体弯得像一张满弓，等疼痛过去一阵才敢张口喘息，肩膀后张，本就优越的锁骨更想让人以唇舌依附其上，欺凌噬咬。灿烈的手滑过Lay的腰线，惊叹于男人的腰怎么能有这样诱人的弧度——是单臂可以圈入怀中，双手足以握着腰胯在身下操弄的——他脑中已经把哥哥摆成各种姿态接受自己的亵渎。那样媚人而不自持的，总是把欲望镀在真实之外的，现如今正咬着唇努力接纳他的。  
他的耶和华，他那被钉在十字架上的救世主，一如他高挂的欲望一般赤裸。  
“哥哥……”  
他生怕遭受斥责，也对Lay强忍疼痛的表情于心不忍，手指摸到两人交合处，润滑剂使这儿一片泥泞，Lay的小穴几乎被撑到极限了，指尖碰上去都能感到微小的颤栗、心跳、血液奔涌。  
Lay在灿烈小心翼翼的爱抚下缓过劲来，软着腰试着活动了一下，疼痛过了一阵，被填满的饱和感和那些细小的快感争先恐后涌上来。内里的水液有好些被挤到了外面，Lay皱着眉头，轻轻摆着腰，小声埋怨灿烈:“你太心急了……这样容易受伤，你也不舒服。”  
“对不起啦……”灿烈撒娇，向哥哥伸出双手，让他的手拉住自己小臂，又让他起来一些，曲起腿好让他靠上来，“哥哥是害怕自己夹太紧了，会直接把我夹射吗？”  
“那你也太——嗯……”Lay刚开口，被他从底下顶得坐不稳，反手扣住灿烈的大腿掐了一把，“太不敬业了！”  
灿烈眼里的Lay，此刻也许是艳丽的……乌黑的发丝顺从观者心意，乖乖伏在耳边额上；眉尾带着点未脱的稚气，一双眸子像氤氲春雨连成丝，朦胧一片，睫毛尖儿上也带水珠；身体的线条完全显露着，胸膛起伏，乳尖微微红肿上翘。  
“是，我不敬业。”灿烈在Lay面前承认了，戏谑地笑，“还不是因为Lay哥——”  
他留了后半句。  
还不是因为太喜欢Lay哥了。  
内里水液的润滑勉强足够，灿烈猛地抬腰，胯骨完全架开Lay的大腿根，使自己的性器更深地埋入他的后穴。Lay发出一声急喘，手指掐进了灿烈腿上，肩膀后张着，胸腹之间因为呼吸而格外明显的线条如同川流，胯下的性器挺立起来颤巍巍吐露清液。他的每一个关节都泛着暧昧的粉色，是血液在暗流汹涌中开出的花，眼角更是水红水红的，晕染一片烟波浩渺。  
灿烈的手扣住Lay的腰，一下一下向上顶胯肏他的小穴，有液体滑落出来，把他的胯下打湿一片。  
“哥哥……里面又热又紧……是不是还在自己流水？”他脸上也泛起情欲的潮红，是Lay在他身上种下的种子在发芽，让他忍不住说着直白色情又炽烈的爱语，“哥哥夹得我好舒服……”  
“灿烈真的好喜欢Lay哥——”  
这个时候他在女人床上拐着弯儿的甜言蜜语早已被抛之耳后，像个小孩一样只知道说自己喜欢。  
这些简单粗暴的情话，它们的效果完全在Lay身上显露出来。被表白了的哥哥羞红了脸，死死咬着嘴唇，却还是阻拦不了几声软语娇吟破口而出，后穴内的软肉绞紧了弟弟的性器，听到他咬紧牙关从鼻间冒出的闷哼，又像是贪吃的小嘴儿似的一动一动，吞吃着胀大到完全撑满它的阴茎。  
灿烈看着Lay探出双唇间的一截软舌，脑中像是有根弦，本就生了锈，又被Lay伸手一触碰，猛的就断裂了，打开了野兽的牢笼，让他理智全无。  
灿烈再也不压抑自己的情感，把满腔爱意合在最本能的“爱”里，全部压在Lay身上。  
他掐住Lay腰两侧，一下下操进最深处，那种气势和蚀骨的快感让Lay几乎崩溃地哭出声。他的敏感点很浅，只要灿烈稍微用点力就能让顶端和茎身完全从上面压过去，带着刺痛的快感会迅速布满他全身——从脚尖蹿到天灵盖。  
“灿烈！灿、啊……不行……”Lay能做的只有向他求饶，身体随着快感的浪潮一起一伏，“不能一直——嗯啊……太快了……”  
灿烈被Lay抓住了手臂，留下几道指印，思绪才回过来一点，看见Lay被自己操到软的不成样的媚态，伸手抹去他性器顶端已经冒出的前精，又听到他压抑的喘息。  
“灿烈……真是的……”Lay撑不住自己了，干脆向前倒下去，趴在灿烈的身上，呼吸一下下扰乱他的语调，“我还不想这么快射呢。”  
他微微抬起头，正好对上灿烈的唇，一手捧着灿烈的脸颊，凑上去亲吻他，来回交颈，难舍难分。唇舌间笑意匪浅，水声和低喘听得人面红耳赤，交缠的舌尖和相贴的唇互相厮磨。  
灿烈回应着Lay的亲吻，手顺着他下陷的窄腰攀上他翘起的臀部，不轻不重留下一道手印，又拢在手心揉捏。  
“我想看着哥哥。”他说，手指挑逗着Lay腿根的软肉。  
Lay会意，乖乖向前爬了几步，让灿烈的性器离开自己的后穴，分离时带出一股水液和一声难舍的声响。又翻了个身躺在床上，看着灿烈的眼色，双手扣住自己的膝盖弯拉起来，把整个私处全部敞露。  
色情的肉红色。那个小穴的穴口有些合不上，微微翕动着，可怜兮兮地等待男人的艹干。  
灿烈当然受不了Lay这般的诱惑，当即遂了他的心愿，扶着自己的性器进入他的身体，在小腹上似乎也顶起一个小小的鼓包。  
“唔……灿烈……”Lay抬起头，冲他撒娇，脚尖儿已经踩上灿烈的肩膀，“腰酸……”  
灿烈向前探身，搭了个枕头塞在Lay腰下，Lay被他的动作顶得只往床头冲，发出一声闷哼。  
床头侧边架着相框，Lay或许是不经意看到了，又想起这里埋藏的是怎样一个秘密，双手在腿上留下几道红痕，轻轻避开灿烈俯身的亲吻：“灿烈，朝床尾吧。”他不顾对方疑惑的神色，不自在地转过头，脸颊上的绯色更加艳丽，“......朝床尾吧。”  
灿烈不善于拒绝Lay的请求，托住他的腿带他转过身去，一床薄被有一半被扫到地下。他的喘息又轻又软，含了水光的眼眸注视了灿烈，发出无声的邀请。  
于是灿烈继续了这场情事。  
他在Lay身上肆意抒发自己的感情，每次Lay被操弄得办个肩膀掉出床尾，都被他扯着脚踝拉回来，被性器操到深处去，他后仰着头，脖颈曲线优美纤长，口中那些呻吟是这具身体无处安放的情欲，断断续续的，被撞乱了调子。  
灿烈想吻他，于是压下他的双腿。Lay乖顺地任他摆弄，双膝几乎挨上胸口，腰部紧绷到令人难以置信。他微微收着下巴，张着唇，看着灿烈，眼里有一片烂漫，闪着光点，完完全全映着灿烈情迷意乱的脸。  
他吻了下去，与Lay一起闭上眼，把抱着的人锁进自己眼睛里。  
Lay尝到了独属于灿烈的热烈、张扬，还有他的乖戾与妒火。他没办法说话，只能更用力地回吻，眼角有泪水划过，刀割一样疼。  
他也害怕会和灿烈成为陌路人，只有这一段靡靡情事被留在回忆里。  
他更害怕自己眼里的，灿烈的影子，会随着泪水一起流逝了，不见了。

两人分开时，Lay的 下唇甚至有一处破了皮。朝外冒着血丝。  
灿烈的手护着他的腰，问他疼不疼，他笑着回答一点也不。  
灿烈用一种不信任的眼光看着他，手上的力度刚刚好，揉得他腰眼发麻。他胡乱蹬了蹬腿，一条腿搁到灿烈臂弯里，另一边的膝盖窝架在灿烈肩膀上。  
“我没有什么能给你了。什么也没有。”他说，主动抬起腰吞吐穴内的肉棒，语气间好似带上一点恳求，“所以灿烈，继续吧。只有今晚，我们都过得开心......”  
灿烈截住了Lay的话。  
他的凶猛如同一只野兽，要把身下这个可怜的哥哥拆碎了揉近进骨血里，再制造一场情杀案，从此他眼里心里，流的是哥哥的血了。  
一切事情在向他的猜测靠近，这是灿烈莫名慌张，只能依靠这场性爱，妄图把自己铭刻在他身上，用来抓紧他囚禁他。  
说他不渴望今晚，那是假的。  
说他不害怕未来，那更荒唐。

边伯贤——他现在是一团乱麻。  
那些让人困惑不已的情欲啊快感啊，刺客正伴随着入耳的淫糜乱章，伴随着Lay的脸，身体，被男人占有着的地方，要把他绞碎了。  
他的手，是使作家引以为傲的东西，正生疏地抚慰着他的性器，却又像扼住了喉咙一样令他感到窒息。  
他努力地从乱麻中理出一条线，扯着线头，越拉越长。  
直到Lay哭着被干到高潮，灿烈退出来射到Lay的胸口，他手中变得粘腻潮湿——  
他看到了这根线的尽头。  
他的猜测完全正确，灿烈的也八九不离十。  
——  
Lay是要离开了，离开他自己的生活，也离开灿烈的生活。  
世界安静了，只有Lay时不时吸吸鼻子，浅浅的抽泣。灿烈不再禁锢他的双腿，他把自己蜷起来，侧着身。腰臀一道陡峭的崖，一片红色的花。  
灿烈不说话，只坐在他身边，失神地盯着他的脊背。  
边伯贤听到从自己体内传来一阵兽类的低吼，他看着Lay。恰好有一道摄像头，录入了Lay漂亮的侧脸——他小巧的耳朵，耳廓上有一只小小的碎钻耳钉；他如同希腊神像般分明的轮廓，又因那阵情潮而显得柔软温和；他挂着水珠的睫毛，他红得如盛放玫瑰的、色情的双唇......  
“Lay硌。”灿烈突然说，他的手抚弄着Lay脑后凌乱的头发，“你要走吗？”  
你要走吗？  
四个字，抽空了灿烈一切力气，如同寒流，席卷了这个充满了情热的空间。  
“嗯，明天就会走了。”  
Lay闭着眼，给灿烈，也给边伯贤，画上一个不完整的句号。  
边伯贤看着他们，耳中又只有轻微杂音了。他开始眩晕，性高潮带来的缺氧，双手神经质地攥紧、松开。  
他的仲夏夜，他的伊甸园，他那衣不蔽体的美丽的夏娃。  
倒塌了，消失了。  
他的夏娃赤身裸体，眼角的水痕打湿一片，双唇间带着蛇摘下的欲果的甜美。

灿烈忽然按住Lay，双腿与他纠缠在一起，膝盖向上顶着他湿漉的腿根。他发了疯一样亲吻Lay，从肩胛上那处锁骨末端的小小突起，沿着他精致浮动着的锁骨。一路种下剧毒的罂粟。Lay的脖子是敏感处，被人这样不知轻重地蹂躏着，炽热的气息吐露在耳根，立刻就红了一片。他的身体不受控制的微微抽搐，蜷成一团，又被灿烈强行打开。  
Lay的手腕被灿烈一只手压在床面上，那些无力的抵挡只会加强他人施暴的欲望。他高扬着下巴，露出颈项上的吻痕，双唇间一声声急促的喘息，带着无助的泣音。  
边伯贤想，又有谁看到这样的美人，不会心生绮念呢？他的手指点着屏幕，描摹着Lay盛满了情欲的躯体。  
仿佛能触摸到他散发着热气的皮肤，被他的一双眸子倒映着。  
倒映着。  
可他满眼都只有灿烈。  
棉花糖发色的大男孩哭起来，哭得很凶，抱着Lay的肩膀把眼泪抹在他发丝间。Lay抬起手，轻拍着大男孩光裸的脊背，一下一下从颈椎的凸起抚到腰间——  
这让边伯贤想起了注射器推入皮肤之前抹开的冰凉药液。  
这是为了麻痹痛苦的爱抚。  
Lay盯着天花板，又疲倦地闭上眼。  
灿烈已止住了哭泣，似乎想问些什么，最终还是咽了回去，向Lay讨个亲吻。  
答案不是早知道吗？  
非走不可。

灿烈的阴郁都刻在了眉宇之间，Lay也看穿他的心思，不做辩解，只乖巧服从他所有命令，顺着他的意思跪伏在床上，把后背袒露给这个危险的狩猎者。  
Lay如同一只温顺的绵羊，双手被反扣着，肩膀脸颊贴着枕头，小腿的肌肉紧绷着，泛着红的腿根上淌着半浑浊的液体，腰窝儿到臀瓣扬着一座小丘似的弧，等待着灿烈的侵犯。  
灿烈刚进入他，他就忍不住缩起肩膀柔柔地呻吟，后入的姿势进得深，灿烈很轻易就能照顾到他的敏感点，此时又那么沉默且不近人情，每一下抽动都让他想尖叫想哭泣。  
灿烈不吻他，不拥抱他，也不对他说那些叫人心里发烫的情话，只是凶猛地操干他，快感像是在身体里爆发了洪流，淹没了Lay，让他无处遁逃。他抽泣着，扭动着，膝盖磨红了一片，努力想向前爬，逃开灿烈对他的惩罚。  
可灿烈扣住他的腰把他拖回来，性器猛地撞入最深处，让他发着抖蜷起身，咬破了自己的嘴唇，喉中发出压抑不住的呜咽。  
“灿烈——我真的、啊...不行了......”  
他泪眼朦胧地求饶，只把灿烈看得模模糊糊。  
灿烈凑上来，外表那么甜蜜的大男孩，神情却阴郁至极。  
“哥哥想去哪里？”他问，“为什么要逃走？”  
“是我不够好吗？我弄疼你了？......”  
他要的是哥哥的回答，而不是一声声“对不起”，所以他耸动着腰肢，把哥哥未出口的话扼杀在情欲的烈火里。——  
直到Lay吻他，唇上有血，有泪。  
好凉，好冷。  
他又把自己交给了哥哥，把他藏在怀里纳为己有。  
他哭着与自己的Lay哥道别。  
“对不起......艺兴哥。”

边伯贤把一切看在眼里。  
他擦拭着手上的白浊，一下一下，擦得皮肤泛红。他看着Lay躲开灿烈的手，站也站不住，一瘸一拐走进浴室；他看着灿烈翻身坐起，在床沿发呆。  
他看到那只印着紫色小花的白瓷杯，绑的缎带完好无损，立在桌上，那个相框旁边。  
那个相框，有灿烈漂亮爽朗的微笑和Lay抿着唇，露出酒窝的宠溺。  
“艺兴......”  
边伯贤念他的名字，极轻曼，仿佛念的是充满挑逗的欲念。他咬字很清楚，每一个发音在舌尖细细碾过一遍。因此他发觉，他的Muse拥有一个令人无法不爱上的真名。  
艺兴。  
你瞧，是否你的唇角，也随他一起上扬了？


End file.
